Home entertainment devices typically include a large number of configuration settings. Some of these settings are related to the device itself (e.g., model number, firmware version, etc.), some relate to functional groups (beta, etc.), and some relate to the particular installation (e.g., geographical region, Internet provider, etc.). Still others relate to user-configurable settings (device name, IP address, etc.).
Since most home entertainment devices are connected to a network (e.g., the Internet), it is desirable to manage configuration settings “in the cloud.” However, such administration is difficult given the large number of devices on the network (i.e., scalability) as well as the large number of configuration settings needed for each device. Furthermore, it is intractable to test every possible combination of settings for all possible environments.
It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods for managing configuration settings for networked home entertainment devices. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.